


Greed

by Voidwing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Idk they Fuck., M/M, No Lube, forced entry, lucilius dies via anal sex the fanfiction, porn w/o plot, primals mate or something lore, what tags do you want from ME?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidwing/pseuds/Voidwing
Summary: “While as perfect as you are, Lucifer; I am not very shocked to hear about what is troubling you.”Lucilius mused, watching his creation’s blue eyes gently flutter back to looking upwards at him,waiting hand and heel for his explanation.Like always.
Relationships: Lucifer/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 32





	Greed

Cold distant eyes met with fellow light blue eyes, staring into them for a solid few seconds before awakened by the other;

“Friend, Are you okay?” Lucifer spoke softly, fidgeting a bit on the doctor bench as Lucilius stared him down, but at those words the other moved his eyes back to the notepad in his hand.

He stared at the paper numbly, it was fairly routine of his creation to come to him for his check ups. After all, he required him to, and what was Lucifer if not loyal to him? However, this check up had a bit different results this time. Naturally it would, when Lucifer requested to be seen early he was a bit shocked to hear it to say the least.

“I’m fine.” Lucilius icily stated, standing from his stool to approach the taller winged primarch, reaching his gloved hand to gently brush on the wall as he came.

Lucifer said nothing in reply to that, merely looked up at Lucilius from where he sat as the astral closed the distance. 

“The bigger question is; Are you okay, Lucifer?” Lucilius’ voice was soft, the type of kind gentleness that he only used to his dear Lucifer.

Lucifer’s expression barely changed at those words as Lucilius gently placed a hand on his cheek, tilting the other’s face up to stare at him. A rare change in heights as the primarch was sitting down comfortably, and the shorter man was standing.

“I believe so, I have just been feeling rather.. Odd during different times of the day.” A smile threatened Lucilius’ always frowning lips at those words, his thumb on Lucifer’s cheeks slowly starting to rub a circle against the fair colored skin. 

“Odd..? Odd how so? My supreme primarch needs to be in top and optimal condition at all times.” Lucifer spoke, still maintaining that sickly sweet tone and way of speaking as he narrowed blue eyes at the other.

Lucifer at that merely moved his gaze to the side, clearly avoiding Lucilius’ cold stare, “At points within my day during my duties, with certain others by my side I feel warm.” Lucifer attempted to explain rather vaguely, feeling himself desire to fidget against the hand on his face. It was easy to describe, as Lucilius being this close also made him feel that unfamiliar sensation.

Lucilius gave a cold half laugh at that, tilting his head to his right shoulder as he eyed his creation. Sending several loose white locks of hair sprawling across his face, framing it rather neatly.

“While as perfect as you are, Lucifer. I am not very shocked to hear about what is troubling you.” Lucilius mused, watching his creation’s blue eyes gently flutter back to looking upwards at him, waiting hand and heel for his explanation. Like always. 

Lucilius moved his hand from the primal’s cheek, moving into his hair and combing it gently with his fingers, cold eyes moving from Lucifer’s face to eye his hair as he rubbed the strands in between his fingers. 

“The supreme primarch, Lucifer. Six elegant wings donning his back and gracing him wherever he goes; However, under it all. You are still simply a beast to your core.” Lucifer visibly seemed a bit taken aback by that remark, but didn’t voice it. 

“Every one of my creations to their cores are beasts, it’s nothing against you. Nor would I say it’s a flaw,” Lucilius paused to mull over that statement. A lie. It most certainly was a flaw, but one he preferred Lucifer to keep. “It is something primal beasts merely must live with.” Lucilius finished, lowering his hand from Lucifer’s snow white hair and dropping it back to his side.

Turning coldly away from Lucifer and striding across the examination room smoothly, his robes dragging after him. Ice blue eyes darting to the cabinets against the wall across from Lucifer. 

Lucilius approached them without a word and opened them, grunting a bit as he stared upwards at the medicine on the shelf. High. Why were they always so high up? It’s his damned room so why were the cabinets out of reach? Why is this a plot point? Fuck off fanfic author. 

“Lucifer,” Lucilius hissed, pointing upwards at a bottle, “Get that for me.” 

Lucifer said nothing in reply, but Lucilius heard the ruffling of his feathers as he presumably got up from where he was seated and came behind Lucilius. Am arm stretched above Lucilius gently grabbed the bottle and gave it to Lucilius’ waiting hands. Lucilius chose to ignore Lucifer’s presence behind him as he unscrewed the cap on the medicine easily, only to visibly flinch and drop the bottle onto the floor at gentle contact. 

Lucifer’s fingers gently brushed against Lucilius’ open skin on his neck, making the smaller man shiver. “Lucifer-” Lucilius started, feeling instant and instinctual annoyance bubble within him as he moved his head to stare at the dropped bottle. 

“You smell nice today, Lucilius..” Lucilius felt himself go numb at that while the rather large primarch wrapped his arms loosely against him. A hug, Lucilius noted. A true rarity for him, in fact, unheard of. “Lucifer, the pills.” Lucilius spoke steadily, pointing his hand dully at it. 

Yet, at that the grip on him only seemed to tighten against his ribs, granting a sigh from the researcher. “You’re rather tame, it’s almost sad.” Lucilius noted. He would have preferred to see Lucifer lose himself, just a little bit for once.

“Tame?” The words from Lucifer’s mouth made Lucilius’ hairs stand straight as he realized the primarch had now lowered his head to be pressed against the back of his own head. His breath as he spoke brushing the back of the astral’s neck lightly.

“Usually when a primal beast enters their rut they’re much more feral. But I would expect nothing less of you to remain tame and willing to kneel even when entering yours for the first time.” Lucilius spoke coldly, even as the grip on him seemed to still tighten, which he was notably aware of happening. 

Lucilius stared at the cabinets in front of him as the primarch’s wings enclosed around him, drawing out a sigh from the smaller man. His fate was basically sealed by this point. Not that it was upsetting to him at all, but he had preferred to be able to give Lucifer the choice of taking medicine instead. Even if he himself would have desired this route anyhow.

“A rut?” Lucifer finally questioned, now having sealed Lucilius in a type of cocoon with his rather large wings. Lowering his head even lower to gently nuzzle into the astral’s neck, successfully making Lucilius shiver in Lucifer’s grip. Lucilius felt himself bite his lower lip slightly as Lucifer seemed to only tighten his death grip on him. 

“My my, what a tight hold you have on me. It’s rare for you to showcase your strength, Lucifer.” Lucilius commented dully, it’s not like he minded truly. He was a fan of being handled rather roughly in fact.

“What’s a rut, my friend?” Ignoring his comment, huh? Lucilius noted that, it really was quite a unique mood to see Lucifer in. Usually, the primarch was always so willing to listen to every word that came out of the other’s mouth, to completely ignore a statement was interesting to the researcher.

“It happens to every primal beast, when deep down you revert to what you truly are and get mating desires.” Lucilius said vaguely, still keenly aware of Lucifer’s face against his neck as he spoke. Also rather aware of how hot the felt suddenly in the primarch’s hold. A piece of him argued that it was most likely due to Lucifer’s wings cutting outside air off majorly. Yet, in the pit of his stomach, he knew it was also from excitement at this situation. 

“Mating desires..” Lucifer quoted, sending more shivers down Lucilius’ spine easily. “Those are frowned upon..” Lucifer stated, still unmoving from the current standing position he was in. Head buried into the astral’s neck.

“Yes, they are frowned upon as primal beasts have no real need to breed or reproduce. It’s rather a waste of time to undergo it.” Lucilius told that man pressed against him numbly, rather curious how his prized creation would handle it all.

“Then why does it exist?” Lucifer growled out into Lucilius’ ear almost, making a cruel laugh instinctually leave the astral’s lips. 

“For fun. For pleasure. To enjoy yourself, primarch. To lose yourself for once in your life to your own feelings and desires.” Lucilius spoke harshly to him, feeling rather tired at how much the primarch was holding himself back within this situation. If anything, it was less about Lucifer’s problem and now Lucilius’ problem. 

“If you won’t, then unhand me and I’ll help you.” Lucilius added tiredly, moving a hand to attempt to move Lucifer’s grip off him, who merely answered with a tightened grip. “Lucif-” The thought was cut off very quickly though, with a small cough or gasp at the spark of pain that trailed through his body instantly.

His neck felt wet for several reasons, the primarch’s mouth on it, and then the broken skin giving way to blood to trickle from the aggressive bite. Lucilius felt himself give a small huff of a laugh as he attempted to give a pained look to his creation. “Did my attempt to break your hold upset you that much, Lucifer? Were you truly that barely holding on to your tamed persona?”

Lucilius gave a sigh at it, it was unheard of to see his Lucifer this feral, baring his primal beast fangs so much to where he even used them to bite. Yet, the sensation in Lucilius’ neck didn’t last long as the pressure disappeared and simply gave way to a dim searing pain.

“Lucilius, I didn’t-” Lucifer started, loosening his grip rather rapidly as he seemed to realize what he had done. However, the rather amused astral used this freedom in his grip to twist to turn the other finally. Meeting the gaze of a rather glazed eyes Lucifer, fangs out for show with blood drizzled from his lips. 

Lucilius merely gave a malicious smile as he reached a hand up to Lucifer, returning his hand to Lucifer’s cheek gently; “Ah, my precious creation. I rather enjoy this look on you.. Won’t you please show your creator more of this side of you?” Lucilius spoke softly, which seemed to break Lucifer as his grip returned, knocking the wind out of the smaller man as the hands roughly pressed and locked against his back.

However, Lucifer opted for a new position as he effortlessly lifted up the astral as he sat criss crossed on the cold floor and put the researcher in his lap. Still wrapping his wings around them both to keep the astral within his range easily. Lucilius wiggled a little bit, sitting sideways in the primarch’s lap. How embarrassing. 

“Ho? Rather intimate position you have me in now, Lucifer.” Lucilius mused as the primarch moved an arm wordlessly to support Lucilius’ back more. Moving his cold blue eyes to look at his legs tossed across Lucifer's opposite side from where he was. A bridal carry, almost, if bridal carries took place on the floor sitting criss crossed, Lucilius assumed. 

Lucifer’s grip was significantly less harsh on the other now, most likely due to this position it would be rather tricky for Lucilius to simply hop up from. Lucilius found himself allowing a slight grin on his face as he moved his gaze to look at the taller man. Wordlessly raising a hand to Lucifer’s mouth to wipe away his own blood.

“My my.” Lucilius hummed out in that sickly sweet tone, moving a gloved finger slowly and gently into Lucifer’s mouth, prying it open with the aid of the primal opening it for him.Lucilius gave a pleased hum at that, cold eyes evaluating the pearly fangs that rarely were this prominent. 

Belial usually had his out to bare, no matter the situation, but to see Lucifer let go of himself so much to bare those against Lucilius… He’d be lying if just the thought of it didn’t excite the astral. He gently pressed his index finger against the canine tooth, staring at it amusedly before moving his free hand to gently press on Lucifer’s chest. 

“What will it be, my prized supreme primarch? What are your plans for freeing yourself from this feeling?” Lucilius spoke coldly, letting his hand on Lucifer’s chest explore a bit more downwards as he went on, “Would you like me to aid you, Lucifer?” The question was asked as he removed his right hand from Lucifer’s mouth and back to his cheek. Still staring blue eyes into blue as Lucifer seemingly watched his every move.

“Lucilius-” Lucifer began slowly, only to be cut off by the man in question rather quickly. “Though, with all this armor it sure does make it hard for you, doesn’t it?” Lucilius mused, drawing his hand back up Lucifer’s chest, and the second one to join it. Both pressing on the firm leather encasing the plate armor gently. 

“Lucilius, The feeling is only amplified when you move s-” “Is that a bad thing?” Lucifer felt himself swallow at that, with the pressure combined of his thick layers of clothes and Lucilius on his lap, Lucifer truly felt himself becoming extremely hot and trapped. Probably didn't help that he had trapped Lucilius with his wings cutting off the cool air. 

“It’s very hot, Lucilius..” Lucifer finally said hoarsely, giving a small wince as he realized how dry his throat felt. Lucilius said nothing to that, but simply began to sit up on his knees looking at Lucifer. Nimble and quick working fingers merely unhooked his chest armor, allowing it and his connected shoulderpads clink to the floor messily. 

Cold fingers dragged across Lucifer’s chest dully, feeling the cool skin tight material that was always buried under his armor. Though, it wasn’t exactly cool right now, it felt rather warm due to Lucifer’s own body heat. 

Lucifer felt himself give a small shudder at the touch on his chest, while it wasn’t unwelcome it certainly did send a new sensation through him. Lucilius, on the other hand, decided to ignore Lucifer’s rather obvious discomfort for a moment. Instead opting to gently take off his own robes and the metal that came with it. Effortlessly rolling it off himself, keenly aware of the two blue eyes watching his every move. 

Lucilius was arguably easier to undress, just shedding a coat to show his underlayer of clothing, the same black skin tight bodysuit that Lucifer also wore. Who, on the other hand, still had his belt skirt thing remaining. Along with both of their pairs of shoes, but whatever. 

Lucilius however, flopped back onto Lucifer’s lap lazily, obviously making himself comfortable as he moved one of his hands Lucifer’s waist. Snaking to unhook the belts holding up his kilt skirt cloth bullshit quickly. 

“Friend, I-” Lucifer began, only to be cut off like usual by his ‘friend’, “Removing your clothes is the best way to lessen your fever, isn’t it, Lucifer?”

Lucifer merely tilted his head in response, staring at the man in his lap as his belts were removed. Granted, Lucifer would have removed them himself if Lucilius had vocalized what he wanted him to do like usual. But Lucilius seemed to desire to do it himself. 

“That’s true,” Lucifer began to muse softly, trying to focus on keeping a conversation going, but finding his words toss and turn over in his head at Lucilius’ hands touching his hips ever so slightly.. 

Lucifer felt himself feel rather relieved at the drop of his belts onto the floor, closing his soft blue eyes for a moment as if to catch his breath. Only to blink them open again rather quickly as Lucilius fidgeted in his lap.

Lucilius said nothing as he moved, placing his bottom in the middle of Lucifer’s lap, and throwing each of his legs over Lucifer’s hips. Placing him firmly in a rather new position on the larger primarch, clearly tired of playing games with his creation, he leaned gently closer to Lucifer, snaking hands around Lucifer’s neck gently to hook onto him for support.

Lucifer stared at his friend, trying to take a moment to understand what situation he was in; While feeling that dull pain of an urge ache at him once again.

Lucilius, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing to the t, pressing his own skin tight bodysuit against the other’s. Giving the larger male a slight small coy smile, 

“There’s another quicker way to aid you,” Lucilius mused, ice blue eyes moving away from his creation and to the side, looking at nothing in particular, in part thanks to the giant wings cocooning him, “There was the less fun option, but I believe we have both opted to a more.. personal method.”

Lucilius said simply with a click of his tongue, before looking back to Lucifer, staring at him blankly. At least, normally it was blankly, but he knew he probably was only thinly veiling his lust towards the other currently.

The researcher knew exactly what he was doing as he gently leaned forward into Lucifer, pulling himself on the larger primal’s neck. Pressing his groin against the other’s chest as he slightly raised himself up, a bit amused by the frozen Lucifer allowing this to happen.

Lucilius said nothing, merely placed his lips on Lucifer’s neck as he wormed his head into the crook of his neck. 

“Lucili-” The man enveloped in Lucilius’ arms began, only to halt to a physical shiver at the quick run of Lucilius’ tongue on his exposed skin on his neck. There wasn’t much, but where there was, Lucifer had just discovered it's rather sensitive. 

“Friend,” Lucifer spoke slowly, making the amused astral lean back to look at the primal in the eyes. Who, much to his delight, seemed rather flushed over one simple quick lick. Lucilius couldn’t help but show a cocky grin at the sight of his slightly pink cheek toned creation.

“Yes, Friend?” Lucilius asked, adding quite a bit of emphasis onto ‘friend’, which had a clear effect on Lucifer. Who had never been fondly called a friend by Lucilius before, blinking for a bit, and proceeding to fumble over himself as he let his mouth open and close several times. 

Lucilius said nothing more, watching the beast before him falter over just one simple word, before lifting himself up slightly once more, setting his sights on a slightly higher goal, which proved easy as the primal struggled to comment on the compliment. 

Besides, their lips fit together perfectly, Lucilius found, as he rather forcefully pressed his own against the primarch’s. Successfully making the other forget his current worry. Of course, Lucifer did nothing at the action, it was not returned at all. Lucilius did not expect it to be.

The astral pulled away to simply give a look to the taller man, who seemed awestruckened by everything right now. He tasted like coffee...

“I prefer to teach you hands on,” Lucilius began, almost in a sick melody type of tone, “So I don’t mind if it takes a few attempts until you get it correct. However, do try to replicate the action, Lucifer.”

If Lucifer had a reply, he had no time to speak his piece before Lucilius brought himself in for another kiss on Lucifer’s lips. It felt odd. His master, the man who had created him, was now tasting him. A tongue wiping on his own lips that wasn’t his, Lucifer noted that.. Taking a moment before attempting to copy as instructed. 

That was easier said than done, he found out as he opened his mouth to copy the tongue movement, Lucilius’ tongue found its way into his own mouth. The slimey flesh gently rolled in his mouth, oddly touching at his fangs he never bared. As if inspecting his teeth very up close and personal. To be expected of the researcher.

Lucifer merely allowed it to happen, allowing himself instead to stare at the man in his lap. It was a unique sight for him, Lucilius with his eyes closed, arms locked around Lucifer. No armor between them, just pressed against each other. And Lucilius actually looked… Happy? At least it’s what Lucifer assumed was happiness.

As if hearing Lucifer’s thoughts, Lucilius pulled away from him without a shred of grace, letting a thread of saliva part from their mouths and he lowered himself back down onto Lucifer’s lap.  
“While I’m fond of being oh so gentle to my Supreme Primarch,” Lucilius began, adding a bit of emphasis on the ‘supreme’, “I’d much rather if we moved this along. Neither of us have time to be wasting.” 

Lucilius told Lucifer darkly, ice blue eyes staring a bit upwards at curious slightly darker blue ones. He said nothing before just rather gently releasing his hold on Lucifer’s neck and snaking a hand down to Lucifer’s groin to rub gently through his skin tight bodysuit. 

Which, of course, granted a small squeak noise from the primarch. It was to be expected, Lucifer most likely had never done this type of act before. 

“Lucilius,” Lucifer started breathily, as if trying to gather himself as Lucilius gently rubbed him through his suit, his member hardening with every gentle rub the astral teased him with. “This is… This is a lot.”

Lucilius found it amusing, to watch Lucifer seemingly unwind from his always upstanding aura into someone almost whining at every hand movement. 

“Is it a lot? Would you like me to-” Lucilius’ cockiness was immediately halted as Lucifer craned down quickly to mash his lips against the smaller man’s. Almost jammed their teeth against each other with force as his hands were rapidly on Lucilius’ chest, rather roughly grabbing at anything as Lucilius devoured the feeling of Lucifer dominating his mouth.

Lucilius instinctually gave a small whine as Lucifer’s tongue entered his mouth, using a free hand to hold Lucilius’ head still and against his own. While lowering his other to copy Lucilius’ previous acts to him, fingers pressing against the astral’s genital gently before snaking around it to start stroking. 

Lucilius found himself melting in the primal’s hands, a piece of him attempting to fight it as he too resumed to stroke his partner as well. Only to abruptly be torn away forcefully by Lucifer, “Oh? Need ai-” Lucilius began to tease, only to roughly feel the primal move his hands to Lucilius’ chest to shove him on the cold stone floor, successfully gaining a grunt from him.

Lucilius stared at Lucifer, licking his lips from his new lower position as he stared at he who had him cradled in wings. Taking in the sight before him, his prized creation looked very frazzled. Two long canines showing, dark blue eyes staring at Lucilius as if he were a wolf and the astral a rabbit.

“Rather rough of you, Lucifer.” Lucilius sickenly cooed out, only to almost yelp as Lucifer moved him effortlessly to be laying on his belly. Lucilius felt himself give away to a laugh as he accepted the position, mentally preparing himself for the next events he knew would happen. Lucifer was preparing to mate with him, of course.

Lucilius merely laid there as Lucifer repositioned himself, feathers shuffling around Lucilius gently as they still remained cocooning over him. “Uh..” Lucifer mumbled, making Lucilius gently turn his head to stare at his creation. 

Amusing. Losing himself to lust but still to pure and good to say what he desires in full. As expected of the supreme primarch, he supposed.

Lucilius made a rough noise, as if annoyed as he sat up on his knees, almost on all four before bending down. And then proceeded to reach a hand around to his ass, effortlessly tearing a hole in the thin black bodysuit fabric. 

Attempting to show his hole to Lucifer with his hand spreading himself, a rather bold move, he noted, as he turned his head to see the primarch nervously covering his red tinted face. Cute.. Yet still watching, nonetheless. 

“Lucifer, lick me here, won’t you?” Lucilius more so demanded with his tone as he now fully allowed half his front body to lay on the floor, cheek against the cool floor. Allowing himself to focus both hands on spreading himself for the primarch to view. He knew this position wouldn’t last long, afterall. Lucifer would breed him eventually.

Lucifer gave no words in reply, as he simply, obeyed the order given. Kneeling down a bit more to Lucilius’ ass, before wordlessly giving it a swipe of his tongue. Lucilius gave a purr of encouragement at this as he moved his hands away for his creation’s head. Returning them to his face to give himself a pillow for his own head on the cold floor. 

Lucifer’s own hands replaced his anyhow, as he felt them gently be placed on his cheeks before pulling them opposite ways. Lucifer said nothing still, before returning to his given task and gently licking the soft pink muscle slowly. 

Slow paced licks over Lucilius’ entire asshole, oh how kind his creation was.. “Shove your tongue into the core, Lucifer.” The order was simple, so Lucifer obeyed instantly, making Lucilius press his head against his arms in delight. Staring straight ahead at the primarch’s beautiful wings mindlessly. Taking in the feeling of the soft and wet tongue spreading him gently.

Tight. His bodysuit in the front felt so very tight right now, but who was Lucilius to complain when his precious primarch was tongue deep inside of him? Twisting and flicking his tongue inside of him? Making his own insides twitch in delight over the sensation of the gaining wetness inside of him?

“Lucifer… You’re a very good boy..” Lucilius almost hummed out in a sing song tone, making Lucifer pull away most likely in shock. That however, did pique Lucilius’ curiosity as he moved to turn to gaze at the primarch, only to not move at all as he felt a finger press into him gently.. Then. Deeply. 

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t burn, seeing as there is no lube being used here. Not even saliva on his fingers, just on and in his ass. Saliva for lube… Does not work, Lucifer. “A-Ah..” Lucilius merely fumbled out, feeling himself blink his eyes at the burning sensation.

Lucifer still remained silent, as he twisted and bent his finger inside the astral. Taking note of the feeling.. The soft yet strong and tight muscle suckling on his finger lovingly, as if begging for more.. Lucifer obeyed, feeding it a second digit.. Prying it open as if looking for a reward. Which he got, as he hooked his finger and gained a moan from the astral sprawled before him.

Lucilius felt the primal momentarily freeze at the noise before continuing, his finger roughly pressing against the spot that had made the astral moan out. “So very clever aren’t you?” Lucilius breathed out, feeling himself push his ass a bit more on the fingers, begging to feel more of this.

More of Lucifer giving him attention. Still enduring the lingering burning that had now mixed with the sickest pleasure, “Truly a perfect creation.. My Lucifer..” Lucilius furthered the praise, before feeling those beloved fingers quickly leave his insides. Well. That wasn’t what he wanted.

Lucilius raised himself up to being on all four limbs to look at his creation, ready to give further instruction, only to watch Lucifer tear his own bodysuit to free himself. His large member out in the open to behold, erect.. And leaking precum. Only, Lucilius wasn’t given much time to admire how gifted the man was, as it was quickly and ruthlessly shoved inside of him. Holding him in place with hands on his hips to avoid the astral attempting escape.

Ow. 

Was one thought one would have, yeah. Lucilius instinctually flop back down on his arms at this, his vision going a blinding white as the primal connected with him. It felt as though he just had all his breath punched - no - kicked, out of him. Twice. The astral gave a small cry at it, a plea almost. 

Lucifer, however, didn’t seem to care, allowing himself to enjoy the tight warm pocket he found himself in. Drool finding its way out of his mouth at the sensation. This was what he wanted, what he needed. He decided, pulling out nice and slowly, before once again shoving his entire length into Lucilius deeply. 

This gained a cry from Lucilius, arguably more in pain than pleasure. He wasn’t mad however, of course. How could he be? He knew this was merely all of Lucifer’s instincts as a primal now. And what type of creator would he be if he was mad his creation was using him to enjoy himself?

“Aha… You should.. Give me a moment…” Lucilius spoke out the plea, trying to focus on the world before him as he used his arms to steady himself. But the plea fell on deaf ears, he found as Lucifer gave him another deep thrust in reply. 

Lucilius felt himself grip at nothing as if to ground himself, feeling his insides twitch and pull as Lucifer continued to gift him with loving thrusts. He knew he was probably bleeding, but so long as the primal desired to mate, Lucifer would not care about Lucilius.

Lucilius gave another small moan, his stomach feeling as if it were on fire from the member undoubtedly pressing his organs. I did want you to be rougher, Lucilius noted as the primal gave him another deep, full length thrust. Making the astral arch his back just a bit at it.

They stayed like this for a moment, finally allowing Lucilius a small breath as he felt Lucifer’s cock twitch inside him. Oh how he wished he could saviour that.. Only to feel Lucifer bending over Lucilius, moving his arms to hook around Lucilius’ chest and successfully forcing the astral back on all fours.

Doggy style? Though a bit more leaned over than normal as Lucifer’s chest was pressed against Lucilius’ back. Well… It was expected that Lucifer would be bland, he supposed.  
“No need to hold so tightly, I won’t try to escape, my dear primarch. Enjoy yo-” Lucilius gave way to a moan, as if his speaking was a sign he was ready to go, Lucifer began again. Much quicker now, much more controlled. Every thrust deep, rubbing every inch of Lucilius. 

The astral felt his insides clench and beg Lucifer’s dick not to leave his insides with every attempt Lucifer made to pull out in order to thrust in. So hungrily hugging his cock to keep the moving member inside of him. 

Lucilius felt himself unraveling, the pain had nearly subsided by now, or was just too hidden by the rough fucking he was enduring. His body feeling so limp, but it's not like it mattered. Lucifer was holding him in position like his own personal cocksleeve anyhow. Which. He was.

His bodysuit fabric felt so wet, sweaty, gross. But he felt so good, every inch of him quivering with each thrust the primarch decided to give him. Deep.. Rubbing his prostate.. Lucilius simply could not help whining at each pound, his insides twitching at the speed Lucifer maintained.

“Lucifer..” Was all he managed to moan, which seemed to spur the primal onwards, making him thrust somehow deeper, harder. Giving rolls to every thrust to cause bubbles of moans and cuss words to leave the astral’s mouth. Heaven. This was it, the now dominated male decided. This was heaven, Lucifer’s cock inside him, rearranging his insides to how Lucifer saw fit.  
Lucilius felt himself clench down on Lucifer, however, as he gave a cry and desperately grabbed the primal’s arms locked around him. 

Climax? He had no idea he was even nearing that, but sure enough he noted, ducking his head to look below him. Watching his member spit out cum, successfully making his bodysuit leak the thick liquid. Climax. 

This however didn’t matter to the man breeding him, he noted, as he gave loud moans with every thrust, feeling overstimulated as he came but was still mercilessly being fucked brainless. He’d cry out the man’s name again, if not for feeling each thrust down his spine, making his only coherent thoughts to be moans. Meaningless pleads and begs for more as the cock ravaged his hungry ass. 

“Lucilius…” Lucifer finally breathed out, as he shoved his cock deep into Lucilius one good last time, releasing himself inside. Lucilius gave out just another soft cry at this, finally heaving out breaths as his inside organs tried to gain their footing. Feeling so very violated, before finally noting the feeling of his primarch cumming in him.

“Lucilius…” Lucifer stated again slowly, dragging himself out of said being and releasing the iron grip on him, only to feel slightly bad as the astral simply toppled over to his side with a grunt. “Sorry I-” , “Don’t apologize.” Lucilius breathed out, feeling so empty without Lucifer fucking him senseless. Already longing for that feeling to come back to him as his body tried to regain control of it’s shaking. 

“How about you wrap me in these white wings and lay with me for awhile?” Lucilius cooed as the primarch leaned over him, ice cold tired eyes looking at the expectating dark blues. Who simply, obeyed. Gently taking his creator into his embrace and wrapping the large pairs of white wings around him. Laying on the floor on his side with the astral he had just pounded into submission.

Lucilius gave a smile, staring across at his creation, moving a weak unsteady hand to dust white locks on Lucifer’s face. Taking in every beautiful and perfect detail of the primal, from his nose to his always kind eyes. As he laid there, simply enjoying the feeling of Lucifer’s cum gently seeping out of him...

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write maid Lucifer fucking Sandalphon.  
> 


End file.
